Dante's nine month problem
by Fire-Bound
Summary: Alright, well tis about a random mission taking place in the anime Devil May Cry. Dante has to take care of a sensitive pregnant woman untill the baby arrives. Will he remain sane or completely go over the edge in baby goodness?


"Dante!" Patty screamed from across the giant gray office. "What now you little brat…" Dante muttered underneath his magazine. "This place is a mess! Look at the pizza boxes, and your stupid cape-"It's a piece of expensive clothing, thank you very much!" "Well I'm not picking it up you lazy bum!" Patty stormed out the door only to be knocked into by Morisson, and a client. "Why she all nutty again?" "Ah… She'll cool off in a couple of hours, oh who's this?" Dante sat up with slight interest in the woman poking her head through the door. "Will you excuse us for a second Anna?" She nodded and let the door shut in front of her. "Anna is a young woman-"Yeah, I can see that…" "As I was saying, she was asking everyone where she could find a body guard, a few 'monsters' have been following her around." Dante eyes glistened with anticipation. "Her brother in law mentioned this place, and I found the little sweetie outside the door knocking, Dante, you're getting deaf…" "Well if Patty kept her mouth shut I could've heard her, oh well… she still want me?" Morisson nodded and motioned Anna to come in. Dante looked at her kind face and followed her slim, fit body , and stopped at her stomach. "SHE'S PREGNANT!" The lady looked a little confused, and Morisson shook his head. "Yeah, she is but you do need the money… think about it. Dante decided being a body guard for her can't be too much of a waste of time. "Ah whatever, how long will I have to babysit ya?" Anna spoke in a soft motherly tone that made Dante relax his always tense shoulders. "Oh, I don't know maybe until the baby is born, I could a nice little place in the country and find a husband- "and! And… when are you due?" "Um I'd say maybe a few weeks, don't worry it's nothing to long term." "You don't have a husband?" Morisson spoke softly glancing swiftly at Dante. Anna's face grew cold and looked down. "He um, he died…" She mumbled. "Someone murdered him a few weeks ago; I've been living on the streets since then." Morisson looked kindly at her. "No one in my family really approved of us, and the baby." She cradled the unborn child. Morisson rubbed her back and left, on a pretty bad note too. "So when do I get paid lady?" "When you're done with me… you get the money as soon as I'm ready to go ok?" She asked kindly. "sure whatever… um make yourself comfortable. She nodded and sat next to Dante looking a little awkward; both of them didn't talk for a little while. Dante glance nervously at her and the bulgy thing clinging to her stomach. "Ya know, my husband looked a little like you." Anna broke the silence while Dante's hairs rose up on his back in surprise, his blue eyes almost shocked and confused. Anna chuckled and stared at the piling pizza boxing covering the entire coffee table. "He was much older than you of course, but he has the same ice blue eyes as you… almost like they're not from this world… so blue." She drifted off in her memory. Dante fought the questions scraping at his throat. _"What if her husband was just like me? Could he be half demon too? Damn it!"_ His voiced screamed in his head.

A whole week passed before Patty came back. She crept through the door and frowned at the massive mountain of pizza boxes, and Dante's suckish pool skills. But she grinned happily at the strange lady lying down on the couch, taking a nap the same way Dante would. "Dante? Who's this?" Patty whispered across the room. "WHAT!" Dante yelled missing the white ball by inches. "your yelling made me deaf!" Patty pouted and crept over to Dante. "Is she your girlfriend?" "NO! she asked me to 'body guard her for a little while… nothing's happened so this is easy money." "OH…." Patty sarcastically said, her body leaning over the pool table. "And I'm a purple hippo!" She laughed, and was quickly shut up by a slap behind the head. "You little!-" His phase was cut off by Anna's strained groan, he looked at her with panicked ice blue eyes as she turned over and fell back to sleep her hand on the unborn child. "You need to relax Dante, your more stressed and uptight than my new stuff bunny!" "Shut up kid… you would be stressed if you were old enough to understand." Dante said blankly, still staring at the moving growth at the end of her stomach, shaken abruptly by Patty cracking the balls into their little holes. His mind was concerned not only for Anna, but for the small unknown species in her womb. _What if it kills her? What if the baby won't make it, my mother had no problem… or GASP! What if it eats my face! _Dante shook his head with disgust from himself_, "You bastard, you don't know if he was a half demon like you, stop making conclusions!"._ Anna slowly woke up and yawned the dim light from the sun splashing across her glowing face. A small smile warming up Dante's cold and smexy face.


End file.
